


A Hunting We Will Go

by undernightlight



Series: 2020 Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Kylo Ren still wears that stupid mask, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: Trade negotiations do not go as Hux planned, but he's also not surprised. What is he but human if he revels in the violence he creates?
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren
Series: 2020 Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Hunting We Will Go

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first written but first posted fic of 2020! Whoop? Honestly hope this year goes smoothly.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. It's not really shippy like, but idk.

The planet, located on the boundary between Outer Rim and the Unknown Regions, was small and relatively humid. Most of the planet's surface was covered in green, tall trees reaching up and up and up to the clouds. The oceans weren't salty and the lakes were practically transparent. The mountains were few, but in those few mountains, were ore deposits the like of which Hux had never seen. They would be a valuable asset to the First Order. 

He relayed that to the Supreme Leader, and Snoke had agreed; trade negotiations were to take place planet side, and Hux was to be in charge. He wasn't sure why he had to do it, but he didn't argue, and instead began planning for every contingency - at least with him charge, it had the highest percentage of turning out if the First Order's favour. Ren was to accompany him - orders from Snoke - and though Hux wished to leave that rat on the ship, he couldn't miss how his presence could be helpful. Ren was a looming, intimidating figure shrouded in mystery and black fabric. He would serve as a useful tool to ensue the negotiations go as Hux plans. 

When planetside, Hux took a little time to look around. The scanners on the Finalizer had told him so much, but to see it with his own eyes was different. He hadn't been off a ship in years, probably half a decade by now, so to be on solid ground, surrounded by trees at a hundred feet tall, was different. The bark on them was a dark red, but from the flaking, the flesh was much lighter, pale and pink like blossoms. The leaves were small, from what Hux could tell looking up, but less dense than they appeared as plenty light reached them on the grassy ground. 

He was accompanied by Ren, obviously, as well as a squad of Stromtroopers he hand selected. They were all excellent marksmen and their response time was impeccable. 

The settlement wasn't far from their location, and they took the rest of the distance on foot. It wasn't long before they encountered others, natives of the planets. They were green skinned, only slightly shorter than Hux himself, but significantly broader and heavily built, clad in leathery type armor and metal weapons - one a sword and one a spear. 

From his research, Hux found the planet odd. Certain aspects of the culture was significantly further developed than others; their weapons and metal work was beyond what their infrastructure would suggest. Seeing them just further proved his point. 

The two, who spoke no words and just stared or grunting, led Hux and the rest a while further, but a village type clearing. The huts were built of wood, the same as the trees, with long grass lining doorways and roofs and parts of the bar dirt, creating pathways to walk. There were many of them, most of them only one story, but a few poking up and above the others. One of the larger buildings was crop storage, close to gardens being tended to. It was all so primitive, but Hux could see certain appealing aspects: being reliant on yourself, no technological mishaps or malfunctions. But he liked his ship much more. 

They were led to the largest hut. The ones that led them there stood guard outside the doorway, snarls ready. Hux commanded his troops to stay outside. Ren stood rigid, and though Hux was unsure it needed to be stated, he said, "You stay with me." Ren didn't say anything, a man of few words, but followed Hux when he entered. 

Hux had to push long strands of grass out of the way to enter, and inside stood six guards, like the two outside, and sat a figure who was clearly their leader. Being sat, Hux couldn't judge his full height, but the figure was large. The normal figured most likely weighed double his own, so judging by the leaders size, he must've been four times his weight, masses of skin and fat across his entire body. He remained shirtless, displaying a body full of tattoo like markings, but when he looked a little longer, he saw they weren't tattoos but scars. Hux had heard of scarification back from the academy, but these looked beyond decorative, and were symbolic in a way. 

The hut was warm, but still manageable with his slimmed down greatcoat. As he went to speak, the leader slammed the staff in his hand down on the wooden platform he sat. Hux didn't take kindly to those who were rude.

"General Hux," the leader spoke. His Basic was good, but was slurred with a heavy accent; Hux made a note for ease of negotiations, he'd tone down his Imperial and revert to a more Outer Rim accent. "I am Keran of the N'Bari, and we don't take kindly to being bullied."

"Bullied?" Hux said, feigning surprise at the accusation, "We wouldn't dare. The First Order only wishes to allow an open channel for trade, the trade of your mineral ore for whatever we could potentially provide."

"We don't need anything your Order could provide us with. Here, we are happy and at peace. Your Order will disrupt that peace."

"We," and he gestured to himself and Ren, "do not wish to bring any disruption to you, your people, or your peace. However, the ore on your planet would be a significant asset to us, and we very much would like to make a trade."

Hux was already tired. He knew they'd be stubborn, but he had a feeling they wouldn't budge no matter what they were offered. He had no issue with taking what he wanted by force, but it would just be easier if it would go civilly.

"The ore is what we use here," leader Keran said, "It is significant as more than just out metal, and that is all the likes of an outsider like you should know." He suppressed an eye roll. Keran whispered to one of the men beside him. Surprisingly, Hux recognised the language - it was used across the Outer Rim, a language contained to no particular planet but instead a way of living - so he listened. They were readying themselves to push Hux, Ren, and his troopers, out by force.

"Surely, you don't want to do that," Hux said, letting the words flow from his mouth, drawing the attention of the N'Bari back to him. "I understand our presence is unwelcome, but trying to intimidate us," and he dropped his voice, "with your soldiers and swords and your empty threats of reinforcements, is useless."

Keran stiffened in his seat. His soldiers gripped their weapons tighter. This was going to turn messy, Hux knew that now, and he stretched his fingers upwards to hit the tip of his molecular blade. The room was tense, both waiting for the other. 

With a raucous shout, the leader ordered his soldiers to attack. Hux didn't look but he heard Ren ignite his saber. From his coast's inner pocket, he drew his blaster on the approaching soldier and fired. Chest shot, dead. Another one got close, and Hux fired again. Chest shot, dead. From behind him, a staff was barred across his throat forcing his back against the chest of the soldier welding it. Swiftly, he released the blade from its clasp and reached back, impaling it. The staff slowly dropped to the floor, and Hux pulled back his blade. He heard it rip through the flesh. 

More soldiers must've entered the hut. The thought only occurred when he saw three bodies at Ren's feet while he was fighting another two, and Hux had killed three himself with another charging full force. He shot them down with his blaster but more were still coming, from the front of the hut and the back. They were coming too fast to handle his blaster - he needed time to turn and aim and shoot, time he didn't have. Using his hands and his molecular blade would do just fine.

Though it had been awhile since he'd been in combat, he was still quick and light and tactile with his work. He could swerve some punches but other caught him off guard, but he always got his blade in them. It was getting harder to move with each dropping body, but it didn't stop him. He'd step on the bodies if he had too. 

The last body hit the floor when Hux retracted his knife, blood ejecting from the body in a thin but violent jet; he knew he must be covered in blood. Hux stared down at the body, breathing heavy, before looking up at Ren. He was also breathing heavy, but was noticeably less bloody; his saber would cauterise the wounds before the blood could escape. Hux noticed his lightsaber was still out and brandished, the electric hum filling the small hut. 

Hux could feel blood dripping down his head and when he reached up, he could feel the flesh wound in his hairline. There was blood, but he felt alright. He was cut in his forearm too. And he knew in a few days, maybe just hours, his body would be littered with bruises - his ribs were probably the worse - and he ached. Despite that, he felt great. Maybe he should involve himself in close combat more often. 

The initial spike of adrenaline was starting to fade, and Hux looked around the hut. The leader Keran was gone - must've escaped, filthy blerg - but a more immediate question came to mind: where were his troopers? 

Acting on his thought, he stepped his way through the mess of bodies and out the hut door. His troopers were all dead. How a squad of ten were overwhelmed and dispatched quite so quickly was another question - and he'd address possible solutions when he was back aboard his ship - but clearly it showed evidence that the 'negotiations' were never negotiations, but instead just the cover for an ambush. How unfortunate for Keran. 

Ren had followed him out of the hut but didn't speak. He hadn't spoken a word since their departure from the Finaliser. Hux looked across at him, and he was staring. It was difficult to discern what he was thinking, the mask and no words, but Hux supposed it didn't really matter what he thought. 

"We must find Keran," Hux said, his full Imperial returning with eass, and he turned and walked around the side of the hut. There was a backway out, and it was clearly recently used, judged by the trampling of the grass. He couldn't of gotten far, and Hux started in the direction of the forest.

It was like when they landed, tall trees and grass and moss. Hux could hear Ren's footsteps behind, trampling the foliage. The tracking was less than ideal, and apparently Keran managed to get further than Hux initially thought, but there was still a trail of disturbed foliage, and with Ren's little Force tricks, they couldn't escape. 

They found Keran sat on a rock breathing heavy, looking tired. He only had two guards with him. They hadn't been spotted, and Ren made quick work of the soldiers, lifting them from the ground. Their hands scratched around their necks as if to claw away Ren's, but his hands were nowhere close. Bringing the fingers of his outstretched hand in like a fist, a bone crunching sound rang out and Ren dropped the bodies to the ground, limp, lifeless. Keran looked between them both helpless as the guards and just as helpless when he was left alone with Hux and Ren. 

Taking slow, calculated steps, Hux approached. The two guards had been armoured more heavily, with metal shoulder guards and chest plate and shin guards, and they had multiple weapons each. From one, Hux spotted a short dagger handle just visible between the metal guard and leather, and smoothly pulled it free. It was beautifully crafted, with a light wooden handle but dark cast metal. On the blade itself, was inscribed 'for the people'. How appropriate, Hux thought, as he ended his walk in Keran's personal space. 

With full Imperial, he spoke, "Keran of the N'Bari, the First Order does not take kindly to treacherous tricks, especially ones so poorly executed. My troopers may be dead, but so are all your guards, and I can personally assure you that when we're done here, no being in your village will be left alive."

The fear on the N’Bari leader’s face was very much real. “P-please,” he stammered, “Forgive us. Let us trade, trade our ore, we’ll make it work your time.”

Leaning in close, Hux could feel Keran’s breath on his face, could smell the sweat on Keran’s body, like dirt and cut grass. Hux’s voice came out just above a whisper. “You’ve wasted enough of my time.” In a swift, fluid movement, he raised the dragged and plunged it hilt deep into N’Bari Keran’s neck. He choked and blood started the dribble from his mouth and down. Hux couldn’t help the wicked little grin spread across his face as Keran looked at him, so afraid. Ripping the dagger out, blood went everywhere, but Hux didn’t care. A few more choking sounds came from Keran before he collapsed on the floor. if he wasn’t dead yet, he soon would be.

Turning around, he saw Ren, stood there staring. Hux searched across him for a moment without gaining a think for he started walking back the way they came. Ren kept up pace beside him. “It’s unfortunate we’ll have to do the work ourselves,” Hux rambled, talking about the mines. He knew Ren didn’t much care, but he supposed he’d tell him anyway, “But at least this way, there will be no further dealings with the N’Bari people. Once back aboard the Finalizer, I’ll have them fire on the village, make sure there are no survivors. Objections?”

“None,” Ren said, the first and only word of the trip. The mask made his voice sound metallic, and a small part of Hux wondered what Ren looked and sounded like without the mask. Not enough of him cared though to make comment about it though. Instead, Hux gave a polite smile to Ren and they continued back to their craft, still drenched in N’Bari blood.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a writing challenge I'm doing with a friend, where every fic title is the title of a song, but (plot twist) the titles of the songs come from a kids album. There are 40 songs on the album and that means 40 pieces of writing, of whatever length, to be written over the whole year, whether it be fics or more general prose of poems or whatever, as long as the title of the song fits the writing. It's going to be an interesting challenge, but fun.


End file.
